Rééducation physique
by prunelle05
Summary: Après un accident de voiture, Bella se retrouve dans une chaise roulante. Deux ans après le départ des Cullen, elle croisera à nouveau les yeux d'un des membres du clan de vampires végétariens en la personne de son nouveau Kiné. Que va-t-il se passer et qui est cette personne ?


**Rééducation physique.**

Résumé :

Après un accident de voiture, Bella se retrouve dans une chaise roulante. Deux ans après le départ des Cullen, elle croisera à nouveau les yeux d'un des membres du clan de vampires végétariens en la personne de son nouveau Kiné. Que va-t-il se passer et qui est cette personne ?

Point de vue de Bella :

Soupirant pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, je roulais mon fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs de cet hôpital maussade aux murs ternes, c'est clair que mes bras étaient comme du béton maintenant et je me retrouvais très vite au comptoir de l'accueil. J'allai sur le côté de celui-ci afin que la réceptionniste puisse me voir et connaitre ma présence. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un merveilleux sourire en découvrant ses dents blanches.

L'infirmière Cargo me connaissait depuis deux ans maintenant, j'étais une habituée de cet endroit comme on dit.

« Alors, Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-elle en me saluant poliment.

Je lui souris joyeusement en réponse. Madame Cargo était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un esprit vif et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Elle savait comment remonter le moral des personnes qui étaient au plus bas, je dois dire que j'étais une de ces personnes.

« Vous savez qui est le nouveau Kiné ? » demandais-je curieuse.

« Non, désolé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est arrivé hier soir. Il est très jeune et extrêmement magnifique. C'est les ragots de couloirs, tu connais les infirmières. » Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin et des yeux malicieux.

J'hochais la tête dans la compréhension. Pauvre Kiné… Il était déjà l'objet de toutes les jeunes infirmières de cet hôpital. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Je fus interrompu de mes pensées par l'infirmière Cargo me menant à l'une des salles pour ma thérapie physique.

Arrivée là-bas, elle me laissa aux soins de l'infirmière Sumer. L'infirmière Sumer s'était occupée de moi depuis ce terrible accident. C'était une jeune femme très douce et gentille. C'était une beauté naturelle à la peau cuivrée avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus glacés.

Infirmière Sumer m'aida à sortir de ma chaise roulante et m'installa sur la table d'examen pour faciliter les choses avec le kiné. J'essayai de m'installer confortablement, mais avec l'usage de mes jambes m'étant privé, c'était un peu compliqué de bouger.

L'infirmière me sourit encourageante et avec compassion en sachant très bien où mon train de pensées allait.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute… » Me dit-elle en essayant de me réconforter le mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Rien de ce qu'elle puisse dire ou faire ne changerait les choses. Mon père était quand même mort à cause de cet accident de la route maudit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter une réplique parce que je fus interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'un médecin. Cela doit être le nouveau kiné. Son visage était caché par un dossier qu'il examinait attentivement, pourtant quelque chose en lui m'échappait, il me semblait si familier, je ne sais pas si c'était la couleur de ses cheveux ou bien la façon qu'il se tenait, mais j'étais sûr que je connaissais cette personne ou que je l'avais déjà vu ailleurs…

« Qu'avons-nous ici infirmière Sumer ? » demanda une voix soyeuse et lisse, bien trop familière également.

Cette voix était bien trop parfaite pour appartenir à un être humain normal. Maintenant, j'étais à cent pour cent certaine que j'avais vu ce vampire.

« Il s'agit d'Isabella Swan, elle a été victime d'un accident de voiture lui causant une paralysie partielle de ses membres inférieurs. Selon les examens et d'autres médecins, son état est provisoire, elle pourra remarcher un jour… » L'informa mon infirmière.

L'homme chargé de mon dossier releva subitement la tête de ses documents quand l'infirmière releva mon cas. En voyant son visage de mes propres yeux, je les écarquillai de surprise, ma main vola d'elle-même à ma bouche sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Devant moi, se tenait dans toute sa gloire, le leader des Cullen aussi connu sous le nom de Carlisle Cullen… Après tout, j'avais un ange gardant un œil sur moi.

Carlisle me regarda surpris en me voyant, mais très vite son émotion principale changea pour devenir de la pure tristesse en voyant ma chaise roulante à mes côtés.

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il doucement avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Carlisle… » Dis-je à mon tour avec de grands yeux.

L'infirmière Sumer regarda très attentivement entre nous deux dans la confusion.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Oui, j'ai eu une relation avec son… » Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, car Carlisle m'interrompit soudainement.

« Ami. » Continua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Depuis quand Edward était devenu un ami ? La dernière fois que je les ai vus, Edward était comme le fils de Carlisle, son premier-né.

Je le regardais avec des yeux incrédules. Il secoua la tête me disant ainsi que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Je laissai donc tomber pour l'instant, mais il allait devoir me donner certaines explications.

« Très bien, si nous commencions… » Annonça Carlisle changeant subitement de sujet.

Pendant toute la durée de la séance, je regardai Carlisle du coin de l'œil, l'observant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans, normal pour un vampire. Il y a avait cependant des différences, mais la plus voyante était que maintenant il s'habillait d'une manière plus décontractée, plus jeune…

Tout au long, je pouvais sentir les yeux de Carlisle sur moi. Ils étaient curieux et d'autres fois, ils étaient intenses et concentrés.

Je me demandais brièvement ce qu'il venait faire à Seattle, si près de Forks. Je me demandais aussi ce qui se passait dans la vie parfaite des Cullen. Et puis après tout, cela ne me regardait pas, Edward avait été très clair quand il m'a quitté quelques jours après mon 18e anniversaire. Je ne faisais plus partie de cette famille, je ne l'avais jamais été.

Me concentrant sur mes mouvements, je sortis de mes pensées concernant le passé et la vie que j'aurai pu avoir si seulement j'avais été assez bonne pour Edward. Mes gestes se faisaient non sans aucun effort de ma part, ce n'était pas facile, je ne parle pas physiquement puisque je ne sentais rien dans mes jambes, mais plutôt émotionnellement. C'est ces séances qui me rappelaient sans cesse combien coupable que j'étais pour la mort de mon défunt père. Une larme glissa de mes yeux en pensant à lui. Il me manquait terriblement. Il était mon rocher et je l'avais perdu…

Carlisle s'arrêta un moment afin de s'assurer que tout allait correctement pour moi.

« Ce n'est rien… », le rassurais-je faisant un signe avec ma main pour lui faire continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Elle pense surement à son père… » Murmura l'infirmière Sumer.

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant petit à petit ce que cela signifiait vraiment pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment, c'était de me cacher sous mes couvertures et pleurer pendant des heures le souvenir de mon père pour ne plus en sortir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y laisse sa vie ? Pourquoi lui ?

La fin de la séance arriva enfin. Que c'était pénible ! Carlisle me prit dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien dans une position de jeune mariée avant que l'infirmière puisse faire un geste dans ma direction et m'installa correctement dans ma chaise roulante. Cette même chaise qui me rappelait à chaque fois que je la voyais, mon état. J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et donc à nouveau marcher même si cela voulait dire que je sois encore maladroite, je le ferais sans hésiter.

« Je vais me charger moi-même de Bella, infirmière. » L'informa Carlisle d'une voix mielleuse.

Éblouie par sa voix, l'infirmière Sumer ne dit pas un mot, mais hocha la tête dans un état second et dans la compréhension.

Carlisle vint se placer derrière ma chaise et commença à pousser celle-ci le long des couloirs de l'hôpital.

« J'ai fini mon service. Ça te dérange si je te ramène chez toi ? » Me demanda Carlisle avec inquiétude et précaution.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui répondre…

Ce qui semblait de longues minutes, mais était que quelques secondes, je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule et hochai la tête affirmative en lui donnant un sourire timide.

J'étais vraiment très curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était produit dans la parfaite famille de vampires parce que j'étais prête à parier n'importe quoi que le clan s'était divisé…

« Je dois passer prendre mes affaires dans mon bureau puis nous pourrons y aller… » M'informa-t-il.

« Très bien. » Répondis-je dans le consentement.

Après encore quelques mètres, nous arrivâmes en face d'une porte au bout d'un couloir. En regardant l'inscription, je voyais qu'il s'agissait au fait du bureau de Carlisle. En entrant dedans, j'étais satisfaite que pas grand-chose avait changé. C'était identiquement le même bureau, la même décoration que celle de l'hôpital de Forks. Je vis par contre une toute petite différence cependant dans la décoration, il n'y avait aucune photo d'Esmé ou d'un autre membre des Cullen. Étrange.

Voyant mon regard, Carlisle me sourit tristement avec des yeux douloureux et en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer pour que cet homme porte une telle expression sur son visage ?

« Veux-tu rester ici, ou bien que je te reconduise chez toi ? » me demanda-t-il avec préoccupation dans sa voix.

« Je pense que je serais plus confortable chez moi. » Lui répondis-je d'un ton doux.

Je voulais absolument effacer cette expression triste de son visage et je ferais n'importe quoi pour y arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ce besoin, mais je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour revoir cette lueur dans ses beaux yeux, cette lueur que j'avais vue quand nous étions à Forks…

« Très bien, allons-y. j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. » Annonça-t-il plus gaiement.

Je lui souris en réponse, Carlisle reprit sa place derrière ma chaise roulante et on sortit de son bureau ainsi que de l'hôpital. En sortant de là, je respirais profondément l'air frais d'hiver, ça eut l'effet de me détendre. Carlisle sourit en me voyant faire. Il redémarra sa marche pour me diriger vers le parking de l'hôpital. En voyant la voiture qu'il conduisait, j'eus un petit rire sourire amusé. Certaines choses ne changent apparemment pas, elles ne changeront jamais à ce que je vois.

Se tenait devant moi, une magnifique voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Ce véhicule était une Mercedes Benz. Je pense même que c'était la même qu'il avait à Forks…

Une fois dans la voiture, je lui indiquai les instructions pour se rendre chez moi. Ce n'était pas très loin d'ici, mais à plus ou moins dix minutes de trajet. Étant donné mon état actuel, je devais être à une distance assez proche de l'hôpital pour pouvoir me déplacer facilement en cas de problème.

J'étais propriétaire d'une petite maison. Celle-ci était isolée dans la foret environnante. Le lieu où se trouvait ma maison était contre l'avis des loups de la push, enfin pour ceux qui prenaient encore soin de moi, ce qui n'était pas pour beaucoup.

C'était une petite maison faite de pierres anciennes sans étages. Quand on franchissait la porte d'entrée, on se trouvait également dans le salon et la salle à manger ainsi qu'une petite cuisine à côté de salle à manger. Au milieu du salon et la salle à manger se trouvait à la fin de la pièce une entrée menant dans un couloir qui lui te dirigeait vers deux chambres et une salle de bain ainsi que ma bibliothèque et bureau.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand on arriva finalement à destination. Carlisle arrêta sa voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, prendre ma chaise roulante, me sortir de la voiture et m'installer dedans.

« Ça te ressemble… » Murmura Carlisle en contemplant mon petit chez moi.

Sans réponse de ma part, on entra dans ma petite maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Carlisle m'amena jusqu'à un des fauteuils installés dans la pièce. Quand il voulut me prendre pour me mettre dessus, je secouais la tête et me sortir moi-même de la chaise pour ensuite me laisser tomber dans le fauteuil confortable. Carlisle me regarda inquiet, il était toujours debout, mais comme une statue de marbre.

« Tu peux t'installer… » L'invitais-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de s'assoir dans le canapé installé en face de moi séparé par une table basse en verre.

« Alors que fais-tu à Seattle ? » commençais-je en brisant le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence gênant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent quand il revint finalement à lui.

« Je voulais être dans une ville proche de Forks afin de savoir que tout allait bien pour toi. J'allais entrer en contact avec toi, mais il semble que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire… » Me dit-il en souriant aimablement.

« Pourquoi vouloir me recontacter ? Je veux dire cela ne me dérange pas, mais Edward a été très clair quand il m'a quitté au sujet de toute la famille ne voulant aucun contact avec moi parce que j'étais juste un animal de compagnie selon ses dires… » Dis-je en réfléchissant à haute voix et en me souvenant de ces mots pénibles.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas, mais alors pas du tout à la prochaine réaction de Carlisle. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond avec des yeux furieux et commença à faire les cent pas autour de mon salon en marmonnant dans sa barbe toutes sortes d'injures, sifflant pratiquement des mots très colorés au sujet d'Edward. En le regardant, je pouvais observer que ses yeux étaient très noirs et très sombres. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux de cette façon, à part peut-être quand James était venu après mon sang.

J'attendis patiemment que Carlisle se calme. Après ce qui semblait des heures, il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et vint se rassoir, mais cette fois à mes cotes en me prenant la main dans la sienne super glacée.

Quand ma peau toucha la sienne, je reçus des tonnes de décharges électriques qui traversèrent l'ensemble de mon corps. Cela ne faisait pas mal, au contraire, c'était un bon sentiment. Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de confusion à la fois, mais laissai très vite tomber le sujet. Je réfléchirai à cela plus tard.

« Tu n'as jamais été un animal de compagnie, que ce soit pour moi ou bien pour les autres… » Me rassura-t-il en me souriant doucement.

Étrange, il ne les a pas qualifiés en tant que famille ou membre Cullen. Il s'est certainement passé quelque chose et c'était quelque chose de grand… J'allais tout faire pour le découvrir…

« Où sont les autres ? » tentais-je.

Carlisle me sourit amusé en sachant sans doute ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ce n'était pas ma faute à moi, si j'étais une personne curieuse par nature…

« La famille Cullen n'existe plus. » Me dit-il d'une voix plate.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette révélation. Je le regardais avec de gros yeux interrogateurs et confus. Comment est-ce même possible ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour aboutir à la dissolution de la famille Cullen, une famille qui existait depuis des années avant ma naissance ? Tant de questions me traversaient l'esprit en cet instant que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ni comment réagir face à cette nouvelle très troublante.

« Que-Quoi ? » bégayais-je sans comprendre.

Carlisle me sourit tristement.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé comme tu peux le constater. Après que nous sommes partis de Fork, il y a eu beaucoup de révélations qui ont vu le jour. Les Cullen se sont effondrés après cela, il y avait eu beaucoup trop de mensonges… c'était irréparable et ça le sera toujours… » M'expliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Qu'est-il arrivé pour aboutir à cela ? » demandais-je curieuse, mais tout de même avec une pointe de sympathie.

Carlisle soupira lourdement en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il était si défait. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu de cette façon.

« Ça a commencé quelques jours après notre départ. D'abord avec Edward qui n'est jamais venu nous rejoindre en Alaska comme prévu où le reste d'entre nous était. J'ai reçu par la poste, plus tard, une enveloppe. Dedans étaient tous les documents d'Edward avec une lettre. Dans celle-ci, il m'expliquait qu'il renonçait à être un Cullen et qu'il allait revenir à son nom humain : Masen. J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, de lui écrire des e-mails, mais rien, il avait changé son numéro et son adresse électronique. Depuis cette lettre, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui. C'est dingue de se dire que ton premier-né te lâche de cette façon, sans la moindre explication. » Dit-il en secouant la tête dans l'incrédulité n'en croyant toujours pas les faits.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de ce genre, et moi qui pensais le connaitre, je me trompais… » Murmurais-je à voix basse plus pour moi-même.

Carlisle me sourit tristement, mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait très mal pris ce qu'Edward avait fait. Il le prenait comme une trahison.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur de tout, je te l'assure. » Ria-t-il, mais son rire n'avait aucun humour.

« La meilleure est sans aucun doute le jour où je rentrais à la maison d'un voyage de chasse, je me souviens encore, Emmett était avec moi… Alice et Jasper étaient partis visiter des amis de Jasper. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la maison, nous avons eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Esmé et Rosalie ensemble… » Dit-il amèrement avec un ricanement.

« Quand tu dis ensemble, tu veux dire… » Devinais-je sous le choc.

« Je veux tout à fait dire qu'elles avaient des relations sexuelles ensemble. Et moi qui pensais pendant toutes ces années qu'Esmé voyait Rosalie comme une fille, comme je me trompais horriblement. J'étais sous le choc en les voyant. Je regardais comme si ma vie s'était bloquée à cette scène, elle ne cessait de se rejouer dans ma tête. J'étais tétaniser et geler sur place, mes pieds ne voulaient faire aucun mouvement, je ne savais pas quoi faire à vrai dire pour être franche avec toi, j'étais complètement perdu et paumé. Finalement, c'est Emmett qui me sortit de cet état de transe. Il hurla et brisa beaucoup d'objets à travers la pièce. Je dus à un moment donné le retenir, ce qui, je te l'avoue n'était pas une mince tâche à faite vu sa force. Esmé et Rosalie nous regardaient avec des sourires amusés comme si tout était normal même si je pouvais percevoir dans les yeux d'Esmé un peu de culpabilité… » finit-il par expliquer.

« Oh mon dieu ! » m'exclamais-je horrifier ne m'attendant certainement pas à ce genre de révélation.

« Tu passes des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines à penser que tu connais la femme qui partage ta vie et que tu as épousée parce que tu l'aimais pour réaliser que non, tu ne sais rien sur elle… » Dit-il avec reproche.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, Carlisle… »

Je ne dis rien par la suite. Le silence était lourd, il n'était pas paisible ou confortable, mais rempli de tension qui planait dans l'air, je pouvais le sentir. Pauvre Emmett, il devait vraiment être dévasté par tout cela. Il dévouait un amour brulant et aveuglant pour cette chienne insensible de Rosalie. Elle ne le méritait pas.

« Emmett et moi, nous avons donc demandé le divorce. Je n'ai eu aucun problème, mais pour Emmett c'était une toute autre histoire. Disons simplement que Rosalie essayait de ronger Emmett jusqu'aux os voulant son argent. Elle n'a bien entendu rien obtenu. Quelques mois après cette découverte, tout était pratiquement à nouveau normal dans l'ordre des choses… » Continua Carlisle.

« Mais il s'est passé autre chose… » Dis-je d'un on compatissant.

« Effectivement. Alice et Jasper sont allés pour un voyage de chasse rapide. Au retour, il n'y avait que Jasper dans un état misérable, sa chemise était déchirée dans plusieurs endroits. Jasper était recouvert de sang et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge éclatant. Il avait eu un glissement dans son régime alimentaire, il avait perdu le contrôle. » M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Et Alice ? » lui demandais-je inquiète pour mon ancienne meilleure amie.

« Alice… » Soupira-t-il frustré et en colère, mais à la fois déçu.

« Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce qui s'est produit dans la tête d'Alice pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon… Selon Jasper, après sa perte de contrôle, Alice l'a informé qu'elle le quittait parce qu'elle en avait marre de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis avant son départ pour cette chasse… » M'informa Carlisle d'une voix perdue.

« Cette salope ! » m'indignais-je.

« Comment Alice n'a pas vu cela venir ? » demandais-je avec colère au comportement d'Alice.

Comment une personne qui prétend aimer une autre peut-elle juste plier bagage sans une explication à part le fait qu'elle en avait assez ? Je ne comprenais pas les réactions d'Alice. Ça me laissait sans voix.

« C'est là que tout le mystère est… » Répondit Carlisle.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Emmett et Jasper par la suite ? » demandais-je inquiète pour mes deux grands frères.

« Emmett a repris son nom humain. McCarthy. Il est resté vivre avec moi. Quant à Jasper, il a fait la même démarche qu'Emmett en retrouvant son nom. Jasper voyage beaucoup, c'est un solitaire, mais il vient de temps en temps vivre avec Emmett et moi quand même… » Me répondit-il avec une voix douce afin de me rassurer.

« Je voudrais voir mes grands frères… » Demandais-je en murmurant craintivement, peur qu'ils ne veuillent pas me voir.

Carlisle resserra légèrement son emprise sur ma main, tentant de faire disparaitre tous mes doutes. Je me sentais bien avec Carlisle me toucher de la sorte, c'était si confortable et naturel. Je me sentais en sécurité en sa présence.

« Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, nous pouvons leur faire la surprise et aller chez nous… » Me proposa-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Bien sûr que nous pouvons y aller ! » m'exclamais-je en hochant la tête vigoureusement dans l'enthousiasme.

J'étais certaine que si je pouvais utiliser le bas de mon corps, je serais en train de sautiller de haut en bas dans le fauteuil et hurler de joie comme un enfant de cinq ans qui venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait eu.

Carlisle secoua la tête amusée due à mon comportement enfantin…

Carlisle relâcha ma main et se leva avant de rapprocher ma chaise roulante et la maintenir en place pour que je m'installe tranquillement dedans.

Une fois bien installé, Carlisle prit la chaise et la poussa vers la sortie de ma maison pour ensuite me mettre dans le siège passager de sa belle voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison dura environ une heure avant que nous arrivions sur place. Carlisle gara sa voiture dans le garage aux cotés de la grosse jeep d'Emmett, d'un camion noir qui ressemblait à celui que j'avais moi-même quand j'étais à Forks, il appartenait surement à Jasper. À côté de cette bête était une moto magnifique, une Ducati grise. Elle était à tomber. Je suis sûr que j'étais en bavant devant cette beauté parce que j'entendis Carlisle rire de manière amusée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les motos. » Me dit-il.

« Avant mon accident, j'en ai fait un peu avec un ami d'enfance, Jacob Black… » Murmurais-je avec tristesse au souvenir.

« Black ? Comme Ephraïm Black ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Jacob est son arrière-petit-fils… » Répondis-je bêtement.

Carlisle hocha la tête simplement dans la compréhension avant de sortir de la voiture et de m'extirper de là pour m'installer dans ma chaise.

Carlisle me fit un sourire rassurant essayant d'effacer mes doutes et mes peurs. J'hochai la tête en remerciement, espérant qu'il avait raison et qu'Emmett ainsi que Jasper n'allaient pas me rejeter.

Carlisle me conduit le long d'un couloir avant de s'arrêter… Il me regarda en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour me signaler de garder le silence. J'hochai la tête affirmative en compréhension.

Carlisle me laissa là et marcha dans une allure assez humaine et décontractée avant de retourner pour me faire un clin d'œil complice.

« Emmett, Jasper, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! » annonça-t-il gaiement et de très bonne humeur.

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? » S'enquit de demander Emmett tout excité. Un vrai gosse…

L'homme qui faisait office de leader du clan ne répondit pas, mais soupira au comportement d'Emmett. Avant qu'Emmett et Jasper puissent dire autre chose, Carlisle les coupa avant qu'il n'y ait un débat.

« Tu peux venir… » M'intima Carlisle.

J'hochai la tête pour moi-même afin de me donner du courage et poussai doucement les roues de ma chaise roulante. J'émergeai petit à petit du couloir pour entrer à ce qui semblait être le salon où étaient installés confortablement dans un canapé Emmett et Jasper.

Une fois que j'étais en vue de tout le monde, je vis Emmett lancer en l'air sa manette de jeu avant de se précipiter vers moi et se mettre à genoux devant moi avec des yeux remplis de venin qui ne pourrait jamais tomber.

« Oh Bell » s… » Murmura-t-il avec douleur dans les yeux quand il remarqua ma chaise roulante.

Je lui souris doucement et chaleureusement avant de mettre une de mes petites mains sur une de ses joues pour le réconforter. En voyant ce visage, si torturé et douloureux, quelques larmes glissèrent de mes yeux. Emmett s'avança et effaça mes larmes avec le bout de ses doigts pour ensuite me prendre dans son étreinte d'ours. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et le fouina délicatement pour ne pas me blesser en le faisant. Ce geste me fit rire légèrement à la sensation de son nez qui me donna des chatouillements.

Mes yeux regardèrent par-dessus les larges épaules d'Emmett pour se concentrer sur le soldat se tenant devant moi, il se tenait tout raide et droit comme un piquet avec des yeux comme des boules de billard. Je lui souris d'une manière rassurante. Ça eut le don de le détendre, car il me sourit à son tour avec des yeux brillants de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des yeux exprimant tant d'émotions. Jasper s'avança lentement vers moi, je tendis une main dans sa direction en voyant qu'Emmett n'était pas décidé à me lâcher de si tôt… Jasper me prit la main et me fit des cercles apaisants avec son pouce sur mon poignet, ça eu l'effet désirer parce que je me détendis immédiatement.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position avec les deux hommes que je voyais comme mes grands frères, Carlisle se racla bruyamment la gorge afin que nous prêtions attention à lui.

« Si nous laissions Bella s'installer confortablement… » Suggéra-t-il à Emmett et Jasper.

Tous deux hochèrent leur tête chacun à leur tour. Emmett se dégagea enfin de mon cou et me fit un sourire aveuglant. Il me releva sans que je m'y attende et me prit dans ses bras costauds avant de m'installer dans le canapé avec lui derrière moi et ses bras autour de ma taille, me piégeant de cette façon contre lui. Il n'était pas décidé à me laisser hors de sa vue. Jasper vint se placer à mes côtés dans le canapé et mit mes jambes inertes sur ses cuisses afin que je sois dans une position semi-couchée.

Carlisle, lui alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil solitaire face au canapé, il se croisa les jambes et tint son menton avec sa main, il était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Il me regarda intensément, ce qui me perturba un peu, il m'observa en essayant sans doute de me déchiffrer et deviner ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver pour que je me retrouve dans un fauteuil roulant.

Je lui envoyai un petit sourire pour lui montrer que j'avais très bien compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il me fit un sourire penaud en excuse. Je secouais la tête, indiquant ainsi que je ne lui en voulais pas d'être curieux. Après tout, Carlisle était un médecin, un chercheur, il aimait comprendre les choses compliquées, c'était dans sa nature.

« Alors… Raconte-nous comment es-tu arrivé à devoir te déplacer dans une chaise roulante. Que s'est-il passé, ce n'est certainement pas ta légendaire maladresse ? » Demanda Jasper en me souriant de façon amusée à la fin de sa question.

Je lui souris en retour tout en lui caressant le bras en hochant la tête dans le remerciement de sa tentative d'alléger mon humeur.

« C'est une longue histoire… » Commençais-je.

« Nous avons tout le temps dans le monde, Bell's… » Rétorqua aussitôt Emmett de derrière moi en riant légèrement contre mon dos.

« C'est arriver un mois ou deux après votre départ… » Commençais-je en me perdant dans mes souvenirs.

_Flash-Back :_

_Cela faisait maintenant environ deux longs mois que les Cullen avaient quitté la ville. Au début, ça avait été difficile de comprendre que je ne les reverrais pas de sitôt ni comment je devrais réellement me sentir au sujet de leur départ._

_Pendant ces deux mois, je m'étais rapproché de mon père. Nous avions vraiment une relation entre un père et une fille, nous étions devenus vraiment très proches. Cela avait commencé par une très longue discussion, une discussion où mon père voulait me faire comprendre qu'Edward n'était pas l'amour de ma vie comme je le pensais parce qu'il y avait trop bien de différences entre nous, notre relation était malsaine._

_Aujourd'hui, on père et moi étions allé chez les Black manger un barbecue. C'était super. Ça m'avait légèrement remonté le moral et amélioré ma bonne humeur. Il commençait à se faire très tard._

_« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer Bell's… » Me dit mon père calmement._

_J'hochais la tête et lui sourit doucement avec affection. Je commençais de toute façon à me fatiguer peu à peu._

_Après nos adieux à Jacob et à Billy, nous partîmes de là avec la voiture de mon père dans la direction de Forks. Il pleuvait comme d'habitude, il tombait des cordes, mais cette fois, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire._

_« Nous devrions peut-être faire marche arrière et attendre que ça se calme. Il pleut des cordes… » Tentais-je de dissuader mon père de continuer la route._

_Mon père me regarda concerné en voyant mon inquiétude, mais secoua très vite la tête en signe de négation._

_« Non, la route est déserte. En plus, je ne pense pas que c'est si utile que ça de faire demi-tour. » Me répondit-il calmement tentant de me rassurer._

_Je n'aimais pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Je le regardais spéculative examinant de cette manière s'il était sûr de cela. Ne voyant rien de contraire et d'alarmant dans son expression. J'hochais la tête à contrecœur._

_Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence paisible après cela même si j'étais stressé et que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Mon père le remarqua, mais ne dis rien cependant. De la musique douce jouait à la radio. Mon père et moi n'avions jamais trouvé qu'il soit nécessaire de combler une conversation par des paroles inutiles quand il ne le fallait pas. Nous pouvions très bien nous comprendre sans pour autant parler. _

_Je fus soudain rattrapé de mes pensées par des lumières qui m'aveuglèrent momentanément. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux une nouvelle fois, c'était pour constater que la voiture de la bande inverse perdait le contrôle et se dirigeait à toute allure droite dans notre direction._

_La scène se jouait comme au ralenti devant mes yeux, je tournais lentement la tête sur le côté gauche et regardais mon père avec une expression terrifier. Je me sentais gelé dans mon fauteuil, je n'avais pas peur pour moi, mais pour mon père. Mon père essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de notre véhicule, mais il n'eut pas assez de temps pour éviter la collision entre les deux voitures. La voiture de l'autre conducteur frappa de plein fouet le côté où se trouvait mon père. _

_« PAPA ! » hurlais-je terrifié pour lui._

_Avec la force de la collision, notre voiture perdit totalement le contrôle et roula sur elle-même plusieurs fois avant de frapper plusieurs arbres._

_« Papa ? » demandais-je à mon père difficilement._

_Reprenant mes esprits quelques minutes plus tard, je constatais que la voiture était pratiquement démolie, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Regardant à mes côtés pour voir si mon père était OK, je pus voir qu'il était couvert de sang et qu'il était inconscient. J'essayais de le secouer comme je le pouvais pour le réveiller, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et à avoir peur. Je voulus bouger pour avoir un meilleur regard sur mon père pour constater que mes jambes étaient coincées, je n'arrivais pas à me déplacer. Quand je voulus faire un mouvement avec mes jambes, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de comprendre que mes jambes refusaient d'obtempérer._

_Que se passait-il à mon père ? Qu'arrivait-il à mes jambes ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas bouger ?_

_Je devenais de plus en plus inquiète et hystérique en essayant de bouger mes jambes, pourtant, elles ne voulaient toujours pas m'obéir._

_Au loin, je pouvais entendre les sirènes hurlantes des voitures de police et des ambulances roulant à toute hâte pour nous secourir. Malgré cela, je savais au fond de moi qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour sauver mon père, car ce dernier était déjà parti. _

_Des larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues de mes yeux à cette réalisation. Je pris délicatement la main de mon père dans la mienne. _

_« Je t'aime papa… » Murmurais-je dans un dernier souffle._

_Avant que toute aide puisse me venir, je me sentis partir à cause de ma perte de sang, mais aussi de l'odeur de celui-ci mélanger à celui de mon père. La dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience était :_

_Pourquoi mon père ?_

_Fin du flash-back._

« En me réveillant par la suite, je réalisais que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, mais la triste réalité. Mon père était mort. Selon les médecins, il est mort à l'impact de l'autre voiture, il est mort sur le coup selon leurs dires. Je me réveillais non seulement pour apprendre que mon père était mort, mais que j'étais paralysée dans tout le bas de mon corps. C'est provisoire, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit maintenant, j'y suis habitué… » Sanglotais-je à la fin de mon histoire.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura Carlisle sous le choc.

Emmett resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi afin de me consoler tandis que Jasper m'envoya des vagues calmantes et d'amour fraternel.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu, chérie. Personne ne mérite de vivre tant de douleur par la mort d'une personne que nous aimons et chérissons… » Me réconforta Jasper en caressant mes jambes même si je ne sentais rien.

C'est au moment que j'eus cette dernière pensée que je ressentis un léger froid traverser ma jambe quand il toucha un endroit sensible en dessous de mon genou.

Je relevais subitement la tête et regardais cette place sous le choc. Je me dégageais des bras d'Emmett avec difficultés, car ce dernier ne voulait pas me laisser partir de ses gigantesques bras et touchais le point sensible moi-même avec mon doigt pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Qu'est-ce ? Non, c'est impossible ! Pensais-je à moi-même.

Je fouettais ma tête dans la direction de Carlisle et le regardais avec des yeux incrédules, ne comprenant certainement pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Était-ce même réel ?

Dans l'immédiat, Carlisle apparut devant moi et me regarda avec inquiétude. Il prit ma jambe dans ses deux mains glacées et commença à me faire des exercices avec celle-ci. Au moment où il toucha la peau de ma jambe, je sentis tout au travers de ma jambe, la sensation de froid que je procurais son touché glacial.

« Je ressens le froid de tes mains… » Dis-je dans un état second pour finir par avoir le souffle court. Ma main vola à ma bouche et je sentis quelques larmes dans mes yeux sur le point de déborder.

Carlisle sourit joyeusement à ma révélation, je ne voyais pas pourquoi, j'allais toujours être dans ma chaise roulante. Voyant ma confusion évidente, il m'expliqua.

« Si tu ressens cela, ça veut dire que tu es sur le chemin pour remarcher. Bien sûr, tu devras réapprendre depuis le début comment marcher, mais finalement tu réussiras. Avec du temps et de la patience, tu y arriveras… » M'informa-t-il en me souriant brillamment.

À ces informations-là, j'eus les larmes aux yeux dans le bonheur de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. J'étais tellement heureuse, que je pourrais marcher à nouveau dans un proche avenir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois depuis mes retrouvailles avec Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper. Après ce jour-là, je m'étais fixé un but : remarcher. Donc avec l'aide des trois vampires et avec beaucoup d'effort de ma part, je réappris lentement à marcher. Bien entendu, cela n'est pas venu comme ça, du jour au lendemain. C'était très dur et pénible pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement, mais finalement je n'eus plus besoin de ma chaise roulante après un certain temps. À présent, je marche certes, mais avec un léger boitement.

Certaines autres choses ont aussi changé dans ma vie. Pour commencer, ma relation avec Carlisle, je ressens certainement beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Au début, j'étais confus à ce sujet sur ces sentiments soudains, mais après une très longue explication de Jasper sur la façon que je ressentais pour Carlisle, je compris que j'étais devenue amoureuse de lui en si peu de temps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé retomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois, surtout pas d'un autre vampire.

Ce soir, j'étais à la maison des trois vampires de ma vie, Emmett et Jasper étaient tous les deux sur un voyage de chasse prolongé de quelques jours. Quant à Carlisle, lui travaillait à l'hôpital. J'étais dans le bureau et bibliothèque de Carlisle, installer confortablement dans un canapé en cuir noir, ce dernier était vraiment douillet. Je lisais un des nombreux livres de Carlisle, un classique : Orgueil et préjugé. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le lire, peu importe le nombre de fois, que je l'avais déjà lu…

Perdu et très concentré dans le livre, je n'entendis pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir pour faire apparaitre Carlisle. Quand celui-ci vint vers moi et me toucha l'épaule avec douceur, je sursautais effrayer et je hurlais de terreur.

« Ce n'est que moi, Bell. Je ne voulais pas te terrifier. » Chuchota Carlisle dans mon oreille.

Non, mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Ma main vola sur ma poitrine où mon cœur battait frénétiquement. J'essayais de me calmer en inspirant profondément.

Je ne répondis pas parce que j'en étais incapable avec Carlisle aussi proche de moi. Son délicieux parfum de vieux livres et de lavande m'entourait, m'enveloppait. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ces senteurs. Je vis Carlisle sourire en coin, sachant probablement très bien l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Cela faisait des jours voir des semaines que nous tournions autour de l'autre pour le plus grand amusement d'Emmett et de Jasper sans pour autant nous avouer nos sentiments et notre besoin de l'autre

Il suffisait d'un touché de Carlisle pour me mettre en marche et être très allumé par lui. Je refermais le livre que je lisais plus tôt d'une manière très délicate, ne voulant pas l'abimer. Après tout, il datait de l'époque où il avait été publié. Cela fait, je regardais Carlisle.

J'eus le souffle coupé en le voyant. Il ressemblait toujours à un Dieu descendu du ciel, mais ce n'est pas la chose qui me choqua, c'est le fait que ses yeux normalement d'une couleur or avaient maintenant une ombre plus sombre, ils étaient plus intenses et remplis de beaucoup trop d'émotions pour que je les déchiffre toutes. Cependant, je pouvais voir que Carlisle me scrutait avidement avec faim, besoin et désir…

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et me levais pour aller ranger le livre à sa place initiale dans la bibliothèque immense. Quand cela fut fait, je me retournais pour être surprise de voir Carlisle debout en face de moi à quelques mètres de moi. Il était proche, trop proche. Je sentais que j'étais en train de perdre mon combat intérieur pour ne pas sauter sur ce Dieu…

Carlisle fit quelques pas afin de se rapprocher et de combler la distance qui nous sépare, j'en fis également en arrière, mais très vite, je me retrouvai avec mon dos plaqué contre l'étagère en bois de la bibliothèque sans moyen de sortir de là. Aussi subitement que mon corps fut collé au meuble rempli de vieux livres, Carlisle moula son corps tonique au mien sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre espace nous séparant, il installa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête me piégeant.

Ce vampire était affamé, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour mon sang. Ses yeux me dévoraient centimètre par centimètre. Carlisle gémit en voyant mes longues jambes nues, j'avais remarqué pendant nos interminables séances qu'il avait une faiblesse. Mes jambes crémeuses. C'est pourquoi j'avais commencé subtilement à porter des jupes, shorts ou des jeans moulants. Il avait du mal à se concentrer étant torturé de la sorte et à se contenir.

Rencontrant une nouvelle fois mes yeux, il inclina très lentement sa tête et fouina mon cou avec son nez en respirant mon odeur. J'étais toujours aussi surprise de voir combien le contrôle de Carlisle était incroyable, il n'avait aucune envie de me vider de mon sang. Je sentis très vite, Carlisle mordiller et suer mon cou, il allait surement laisser des traces. Je gémis à voix haute à la sensation que me provoquaient ses taquineries et ses lèvres fraiches sur ma peau.

En entendant ma réaction à lui, Carlisle dégagea sa tête de mon cou et me sourit béatement fier de lui…

« Ce soir, Miss Swan, vous allez devenir la mienne. Vous serez à moi et rien qu'à moi, pour toujours et à jamais… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais le regardai avec envie et impatience. Qu'attendait-il dans ce cas ? Voyant mon état d'esprit à travers mes yeux, Carlisle se pencha pour capturer ma bouche avec la sienne. Quand celles-ci entrèrent en contact, je sentis comme de l'électricité me parcourir tout le corps, j'étais en feu. Ce baiser était doux et passionné, il n'y avait aucune retenue.

Bientôt, Carlisle commença à caresser mon corps avec ses mains tout comme je travaillais sur les boutons de sa chemise très lentement. Il sourit amusé quand il vit que j'avais du mal à les déboutonner. Je soupirai de frustration. Carlisle me fit un clin d'œil avant d'arracher la chemise maudite de son superbe corps. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, mais bien vite léchai mes lèvres avec envie en voyant son torse magnifique et sculpté. Il avait un corps pas trop maigre ni trop musclé… Juste comme il me le fallait et comme je l'aimais.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai surélevé avec mes jambes autour de la taille musclée de Carlisle. Il me fit un sourire charmeur en voyant mes yeux grands ouverts avant de se retourner avec moi toujours accroché à lui et commença à marcher tranquillement vers la porte de son bureau. Je le regardai de façon confuse. Où diable m'emmenait-il ?

Voyant mon trouble, Carlisle me fit un sourire ravageur et malicieux en caressant mon visage tout en se rapprochant de celui-ci avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

« Pas ici mon doux ange. Je veux que quand je te réclame comme la mienne soit dans un lit, un endroit plus confortable pour toi, pour ta première fois… » Me dit-il d'une voix rauque rempli de désir et de besoin.

J'éloignai un peu mon visage du sien avant de le regarder avec des yeux incrédules. Comment savait-il que j'étais encore vierge ? J'allais lui poser la question sur ce qu'il y avait sur mon esprit, mais avant que je puisse le faire, il me coupa en m'embrassant avec faim. C'était un baiser rugueux et urgent.

« Ton sang est pur, c'est comme ça que je le sais. » M'informa-t-il à bout de souffle après s'être écarté de moi même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

En un clin d'œil, je me retrouvai coucher dans un lit avec Carlisle planant au-dessus de moi avec ses mains et ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, soutenant son poids de mon corps afin de ne pas m'écraser.

Carlisle me regarda avec tendresse, il caressa la pommette d'une de mes joues avec l'une de ses grandes mains de chirurgien. J'en frissonnais. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentit de cette façon. J'avais qu'une envie en ce moment précis, c'était de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements de son corps magnifique.

Me décidant, j'entrepris de déboucler sa ceinture et de déboutonner le bouton de son pantalon. Il me regarda avec des yeux encore plus sombres. J'aimais le côté sauvage de Carlisle. Sans m'avertir, Carlisle déchira mon top et arracha ma jupe de mon corps pour que je me retrouve plus qu'en sous-vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas juste… Tu es trop habillé à mon gout. » Dis-je à Carlisle en faisant la moue et des yeux de biche en prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

Mon homme magnifique grogna en me voyant faire cela et plongea sa tête pour réclamer mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et urgent. Se dégageant, Carlisle commença un chemin de baiser vers mon cou, mon épaule pour terminer entre la vallée de mes seins.

Carlisle me regarda quelques secondes avant de retirer mon soutien-gorge avec ses dents, je gémis en le voyant faire. Putain ! C'était plutôt chaud… Me laissant la poitrine complètement nue, il s'occupa de mes seins en les suçant, mordillant et les léchant. Carlisle ronronna de plaisir et de contentement. Son ronronnement me fit frémir de plaisir, j'étais très agité à l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement. Je n'en pouvais plus et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent quand Carlisle fit un sentier de baisers mouillés et des tracés avec sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Il encercla ensuite celui-ci avec sa langue pècheresse. Arriver à la limite de ma culotte blanche en dentelle, il me regarda intensément de ses yeux noirs charbons avant de plonger son nez au niveau de mon centre humide en reniflant l'odeur de mon excitation. Carlisle ferma les yeux dans le plaisir que lui procurait mon parfum unique.

Avec un sourire narquois, Carlisle arnaqua délicatement mon sous-vêtement avant de lécher d'un coup de langue ma fente pour avoir un avant-gout. Je gémis dans l'extase à la sensation de sa langue froide sur ma féminité en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Carlisle commença à travailler mon centre avec sa langue et continua en ajoutant ses doigts de médecin, j'eus mon dos vouté en réponse et gémis audiblement. Carlisle me regarda par-dessous ses cils. Je trouvais ça extrêmement érotique, c'est ce qui m'envoya sur le bord de mon orgasme…

Reprenant mes esprits après une petite quantité de temps, je lui fis un sourire narquois et séducteur avant de me relever et de me mettre sur mes genoux devant lui. Il se mit dans la même position que moi à quelques centimètres séparer de mon corps. Je l'embrassai avec passion, je pus me gouter par la même occasion. Carlisle gémit dans notre baiser, ce qui m'alluma encore plus et me fit devenir une nouvelle fois humide.

Me séparant de lui, je le repoussai sur le lit et m'installai à califourchon sur son corps. Profitant d'avoir une meilleure observation de son corps délicieux. Je le caressais tendrement comme si pour m'assurer que c'était bien réel.

Je me penchai afin de suçoter ses tétons. Je le sentis trembler de plaisir. Je souris dans ma tâche. En relevant la tête, je constatais que mon homme avait les yeux fermés paisiblement et que ses mains se retrouvaient en poing serrant les draps sans les déchirer pour autant. Son visage était si beau si détendu. Toujours en l'observant à travers mes cils, je fis un chemin parcourant ses pectoraux pour rejoindre ses abdominaux musclés. Une fois à ce niveau, j'ouvris sa brayette et entrepris d'enlever son pantalon non sans aide en me retirant également de son corps. Je découvris avec étonnement et surprise que Carlisle ne portait point de sous-vêtements. Je relevai un sourcil dans sa direction ainsi que ma tête à cette contestation. En réponse, il haussa tout simplement les épaules. Il ne cessait de m'étonner.

En voyant la taille de sa longueur, je déglutis difficilement. Et si c'était trop grand pour s'adapter à l'intérieur de moi ? Carlisle me fit un sourire rassurant afin de calmer mes nerfs. Je regardai son sexe tendu avec envie. Prudemment, j'avançai ma main tremblante et le touchai délicatement pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se briser à mon touché.

Carlisle émit un léger sifflement entre ses dents, ce qui m'encourageai à continuait mon assaut. Je pris son sexe dans ma main et débuta un long vas et viens en allant de plus en plus vite. Voyant Carlisle dans un état de plaisir était un vrai spectacle à voir. Observant cette scène avec délice me fit pencher ma tête vers son érection bien tendue et bien à l'attention, je léchai le sommet de celle-ci goulument goutant ainsi son liquide salé et l'emmenai dans ma bouche entièrement en prenant dans ma main ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre dans ma bouche. Je commençai à descendre et remonter ma tête d'abord lentement pour accélérer ma vitesse par la suite.

Les sons de grognements, sifflements et gémissements pouvaient se faire entendre dans toute la pièce. Avant que je puisse aller plus loin, ma bouche fut retirée de la longueur de mon vampire. Je le regardai surprise en constatant sur j'étais une nouvelle fois sur mon dos contre le lit avec Carlisle planant au-dessus de mon corps fragile.

« Je ne veux pas venir dans ta délicieuse bouche pour la première fois, mais dans ton antre chaleureuse. » Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque avec des yeux sauvages.

En le regardant dans les yeux, je pouvais voir qu'il avait du mal à contrôler son côté primitif. J'hochai la tête dans la compréhension et le pris par le cou afin de l'attirer vers moi pour lui donner u baiser brulant de passion.

Carlisle se positionna à mon entrée toujours en train de m'embrasser, ce qui fit me concentrer beaucoup dans notre baiser et pas dans autre chose. Lentement, je le sentis s'introduire prudemment, mais doucement à la fois en moi. Au début, je sentis une gêne et une légère brulure ainsi qu'une forte douleur quand il brisa la barrière de ma virginité. Pendant le temps que je m'adaptais à la douleur et à sa grosse taille, Carlisle me murmura des mots doux et rassurants dans mon oreille pour me réconforter.

Une fois que je sentis la douleur commencer à diminuer et à s'estomper, je relevai mes hanches pour indiquer à Carlisle que j'étais prête pour la suite des évènements. Cet homme merveilleux commença ses assauts lentement et tendrement tout en m'embrassant et me caressant avec douceur.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Carlisle prit de la vitesse dans ses mouvements, ceux-ci étaient plus frénétiques et plus puissants. Après quelques coups supplémentaires, je me retrouvais à cheval sur Carlisle, le montant passionnément. Pendant ce temps-là, Carlisle s'occupa de ma poitrine rebondissante avec sa bouche experte.

Voyant mon épuisement, Carlisle me retourna et me coucha sur ce gigantesque lit. Il mit une de mes jambes sur une de ses épaules pendant que l'autre jambe s'installa autour de sa taille avec le talon allant sur son cul ferme.

Ses gestes et mouvements étaient de plus en plus durs et rugueux. Carlisle commença à frotter mon clitoris après un petit moment dans cette position pour que je vienne finalement dans un orgasme puissant en hurlant son prénom.

« Putain Carlisle ! » crias-je épuisé de fatigue.

Carlisle grogna mon nom à son tour quelques secondes après que j'eus atteint mon merveilleux orgasme. Si c'était comme cela que d'être avec quelqu'un aussi intimement, je voulais bien le faire tous les jours et à chaque heure de la journée qui passe.

Mon compagnon, parce que oui, j'étais sûr à cent pour cent que cet homme magnifique était mon compagnon, se dégagea de mon cœur chauffé et s'effondra à mes côtés en me tirant sur sa poitrine pour que je puisse me coller à lui.

« Whoa ! Si j'avais deviné que ce serait comme cela, je l'aurais fait bien avant ! » M'exclamais-je à bout de souffle en riant de bon cœur à la fin.

« Je suis très heureux au contraire que ne l'ai pas fait auparavant… » Grogna Carlisle de façon possessive.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi… » Dis-je en riant légèrement en essayant de le rassurer en même temps.

Carlisle me caressa tendrement les cheveux ce qui me provoqua la chair de poule et des frissons.

« Je t'aime… » Me dit-il d'un air inquiet en me le disant.

Je relevai la tête subitement dans la surprise, mais aussi pour mieux le voir et lui sourit tendrement de façon rassurante après quelques secondes à le contempler.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui dis-je en caressant l'une de ses joues avec ma petite main.

Les jours après cela passèrent très rapidement. Quand Jasper et Emmett revinrent de leur voyage de chasse, ils remarquèrent en entrant dans la maison que les choses avaient changée entre Carlisle et moi, enfin disons aussi qu'ils nous ont attrapés dans un moment très intime dans le salon quand j'étais sur le dessus de Carlisle pendant que nous partagions un baiser chauffé. Il avait fallu qu'ils se raclent la gorge bruyamment pour que nous nous séparions de l'autre.

Durant tous ces mois qui passèrent, je ne pouvais ne pas être la femme la plus heureuse de la planète. J'avais un homme merveilleux qui me comblait en tous points, j'avais également deux grands frères fantastiques différents l'un de l'autre par leurs qualités et leurs défauts, mais je les aimais ni plus, ni moins. Le truc le plus fantastique dans tout cela aussi était que j'avais retrouvé parfaitement l'usage de mes jambes.

Emmett était mon clown, mon frère amusant qui me faisait rire en un rien de temps. Jasper était quant à lui mon soldat, mon protecteur, un frère très calme à qui tu pouvais te confier et avoir de longues discussions durant des heures. Des discussions passionnantes les unes comme les autres.

Pendant cette longue période, Carlisle et moi, nous nous étions rapprochés et pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi de façon émotionnelle. Nous étions devenus très complices. Parfois, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre à la grande frustration d'Emmett et à l'amusement de Jasper. Jasper savait ce que c'était parce que je faisais de même avec lui grâce à sa capacité d'empathie.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais devenir un vampire, Carlisle allait me transformer. Au début, il était plutôt réticent à le faire parce qu'il voulait que j'aie certaines expériences humaines, donc avec beaucoup de persuasion et déduction de ma part nous étions arrivés à un compromis c'est ainsi que je gagnai mon chemin.

Donc voilà pourquoi j'étais installé dans le lit que je partageais avec Carlisle pendant nos moments endiablés et tendres, mais aussi pendant la nuit quand je dormais. Emmett et Jasper se tenaient près de la porte tandis que Carlisle était assis à mes côtés sur le matelas.

« Tu es prête mon amour ? » me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Je lui souris amoureusement en réponse. Carlisle dégagea les cheveux du côté de mon cou pour lui faciliter l'accès avant de l'embrasser tendrement et d'enfoncer ses dents recouvertes de venin dans la peau fine de mon cou. Je sentis le même processus dans ma poitrine où mon cœur battait. Avant que la douleur prenne le relais, je vis Emmett et Jasper se rapprocher prudemment de mon corps afin que Carlisle ne réagisse pas trop violemment pour qu'eux aussi à leur tour me mordent chacun à leur tour. C'était mon souhait d'avoir leur venin circulant dans mes veines avec celui de mon tendre compagnon.

Jasper se pencha vers moi, me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de mordre mon poignet gauche et ma cheville droite. Quand il eut terminé, sans gouter à mon sang, j'étais si fier de lui pour le faire, il laissa la place à Emmett. Celui-ci injecta son venin dans mon poignet droit et dans ma cheville gauche. Une fois terminé, il me sourit largement de façon enfantine, fière de lui d'avoir réussi, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il transformait une personne.

Carlisle planta son visage au-dessus de moi et caressa amoureusement une de mes joues avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres longuement.

« Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais pour toute l'éternité… » Murmura-t-il avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Je lui souris avec fatigue en serrant sa main avant de me laisser sombrer dans le néant de mon esprit, prête à affronter la douleur du venin parcourant mon corps qui me permettra de passer le reste de mon éternité aux côtés de mon compagnon et de mes deux frères. Les trois hommes les plus importants de mon existence à présent et pour le reste de l'éternité…

FIN


End file.
